Birthday Surprise
by KaguEternity
Summary: Aug 8th. Maora's birthday. But everyone seem to be avoiding our cheerful crossdresser. Have they forgotten his birthday? Read on. Have MaoraXMaguri. Please be nice with the reviews


A SDC Fanfic

Birthday Surprise

A young teenage girl was running around the Imperial Academy campus. That girl is Maora. (Oh…Maora is a boy, sorry but he dressed as a girl…haha) Anyway, he was looking for his fellow student council members as they were suppose to be having after-school meeting and Maora wanted to invite them to his house to celebrate his birthday. It was August 8th. Maora ran around the campus several times. He was sweating a lot. He decided to rest at the Student Council room.

To his surprise, the room was locked. Maora was surprised. He went through all the stuff that had happened during school that day.

Sizumasa(aka Takanari but only Haine knows this) cancelled the meeting after assembly.

Ushio and Haine have been avoiding him all day.

Maguri did not talk to him at all day.

Kusame and Komaki just kept quiet when he went to the junior high section to ask where Haine and the rest are.

All the student council admirers seem to be quiet all day. They were not screaming in delight or anything usual.

He saw Touya rushing around everywhere and unable to catch up to him.

Then suddenly all the pieces Maora was able to put together.

_A surprise party for me? That must be it. Hehe. They should not work so hard to prepare one for me._

Maora decided to go back to the student council room. It was opened just like he expected. All the lights are switched on. Only one person was there. The person who had not said a word to him today. Maguri was sitting at Sizumasa's desk.

"Yo Maora."

Maora was expecting everybody to jump out of the desk, shelves and what pther furniture was there…but he could only see Maguri. He slowly walked over to Maguri.

"Maguri…do you know what day is it today?"

"Its August 8th. So?"

"So?So?!!!! August 8th does not ring a bell?!!!!"

"Well heck no. What's up with you, Maora?"

Seeing the annoyed look on Maguri's face, Maora pounced on him. He was so angry and frustrated that his boyfriend could forget his birthday.

"So….why are you guys avoiding me? Why?"

"Avoiding you? What do you mean, Maora?"

Tears flowed down Maora's cheeks. He felt so hurt. It does not matter if others forget his birthday but Maguri…is his lover and childhood friend.

"How can you forget, Maguri?!!!! TODAY IS MY-."

Maora did not manage to finish his sentence as Maguri had kissed him. Maora tried to push the blonde boy away but to no avail. He had spent all his energy running around searching for the others. Maora admitted he was enjoying he kiss he was having with Maguri but his anger for the blonde was stopping him from enjoying it to the fullest. He was ready to give Maguri a punch at the face when Maguri stopped the kiss and said.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Maora."

Then Maora saw everyone entering the room like rampaging bulls. First came Haine, then Sizumasa, Touya and Ushio. Kusame and Komaki with the student council admirers behind them. Maora was deeply touched by the many people who wanted to celebrate his birthday with him. He wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Mao-chan!!!" everyone shouted in unison.

Maora put on his cheerful smile and stood on Sizumasa's desk.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!!! Lets the party!!!!!"

Haine presented a chocolate cake with sixteen candles on it to Maora.

"Make a wish, Mao-Chan."

Before blowing the candles, Maora glanced at Maguri. Maguri gave him a smile. Maora's wish….was to marry Maguri and that he sees him as a girl.

Then it was time for the opening of presents. Maora just chuckled when almost everybody came empty-handed. He was just glad they came to wish him a happy birthday. Sizumasa got him a cute apron which has some strawberry pictures on it.("So kawaii. Thanks Koutei!") Ushio got him a romance novel.("uh….thanks Ushio.") Haine got him a yellow frilly dress.("Oh my god! So pretty. Thank you Haine-chan! Maora love you so much!") Maora decided to change into the dress immediately. Haine followed him to help him change. When they were gone, Sizumasa noticed Maguri having a little red box in his hand.

"Its that what I think it is, Maguri?"

Maguri smiled at his best friend.

"Maybe…Shiizun."

Several minutes later, Maora returned wearing the yellow frilly dress Haine bought for him. Everyone was stunned. Maora felt like Cinderella. He could see his prince at the other end of the student council room. Maguri walked over to him and took out his hand. Sizumasa turned on some romantic background music.

"May I dance with you, my fair lady Maora?"

Maora could not help but blush so deeply.

"Yes you may."

Everyone looked on as the duo danced to the music. So elegant…so beautiful… Maguri and Maora really looked like a Koutei and Pla-("HEY! We are the Koutei and Platinum!"shouted Sizumasa and Haine.) Uh-hum. As I was saying, like a Koutei and Platinum. After their dance was finished, Maguri brought Maora to the Aerial Garden.

"You know Maora…you have become a beautiful lady."

"Really? Uh….thanks."

"Maora…"

"Maguri…"

Maguri walked over to the bench Maora was sitting on and knelt down. He took out the red box he had in his pocket. Maora gasped.

_It cant be…now? Maguri…you baka…I am not ready for this._

Maguri opened the red box. Maora's eyes widened.

"Maora…please accept this…present from me."

Maora's delight changed to anger after seeing what was inside.

"MAGURI YOU IDIOT!!!!"

Maora took the present from the red box and wore it around his neck.

_A necklace. Maguri you baka. After all your charming moves and all…I thought you want to propose to me…hehe. Maguri you baka. Baka Maora._

Back at the student council room, Haine could have sworn she saw Maguri flying to the moon.

**Back at Maguri's home after the party**

**Maguri went to lie down on his bed. **

_**That Maora really is violent. Was he expecting a ring? Yeesh. We are still too young….the time will come when I am ready, Maora. **_

**Maguri walked over to his study table. Beside the picture frame of Maora, there was a red box. Maguri opened it to revealed a ring. **

"_**I will make you mine…Maora…I love you."**_

**Maora's home after party**

**Maora went straight to bed. He dreamt of Maguri in a prince outfit and he,Maora, in a princess dress. Maguri was kneeling down. He took Maora's hand and placed a ring on his left hand ring finger.**

"**Maora, I love you. Will you be my wife?"**

"**I will love to! I love you too, Maguri!"**

_Sweet dreams Maora_

The End

This is my first SDC fanfic. Please be nice with the reviews! Thanks for reading.

A Maora X Maguri Fanfic


End file.
